A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) includes both active devices, such as transistors and diodes, and passive devices, such as resisters and capacitors. Devices are initially isolated from each other in a front-end-of-line (FEOL) process, and later coupled to each other in a back-end-of-line (BEOL) process to perform functional operations. The BEOL process includes fabrication of interconnect structures, conductive pads and bumps. The conductive pads are arranged around a die for wire bonding and the bumps are arranged in an array for die stacking. A redistribution layer (RDL) structure is used to connect the conductive pad with the bump. Electrical connections are therefore made through the conductive pads to connect the die to a substrate or another die.